1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to computer processing centers; and more specifically, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for physically locating individual computer systems in a processing center.
2. Background Art
Many data processing centers or computer networks have a large number of individual computer or computer systems dispersed over a large area. For example, even a small center may have as many as forty or fifty computers spread out over a large office or office building. At times, it may be necessary to locate physically particular computers in such a center or network, for example, to add, test or replace equipment. Physically locating a particular system in a large data processing center can become both time consuming and expensive due to the large number of systems present and the large area over which the computers are located.